Longing
by journalsandtea
Summary: I hadn't seen him in three years. Hadn't thought about him in three years. I still remember that day, three years ago, when he came home late at night, tired and angry, telling me that he met someone else. And then I saw him again. LEMON. BellaxEdward. Drabble. First fanfic please be kind! REPOST because there was a formatting issue in the original story.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twiight. I do, however, own a crappy laptop that I use to write stories on. This is a repost because the original version had a formatting issue. **

I hadn't seen him in three years.

Hadn't thought about him in three years.

I still remember that day, three years ago, when he came home late at night, tired and angry, telling me that he met someone else.

Her name was Tanya.

I knew her, of course. We shared the same group of friends, and we never kept anything from each other. When he introduced me to Tanya as his childhood friend, I noticed the way she was looking at him.

So lovingly. The way _I _looked at him. As if he were the only man in the entire world. As if… they were a couple deep in love.

The worst part is… He looked back at her in the same way. Staring deep into her eyes, his own emerald eyes smoldering. His perfectly crooked smile, reserved only for me, is now directed towards her.

I can't blame him, though. She was positively gorgeous. Her strawberry blonde hair swishes as she laughs, her blue eyes glittering. Her giggles like wind chimes.

I'd always known that I wasn't good enough for him. Why he loved me, or at least why he _pretended_ to, was beyond me.

I was stupid to think that I was the woman that he would love forever.

I'd moved on.

I really did. I got out of bed, went to work everyday. I went to bars with my friends after work occasionally, talking about their lives and laughing with them.

I'd functioned just fine without him.

But that's all I did. _Functioned_. I didn't _live. _I was dead inside… There was a part of me that never healed after he left.

So imagine my surprise when I saw _him_. Again.

I was at the bar, sipping on my margarita, scanning the room for regulars. I saw a flash of bronze amongst the crowd. I felt a pang in my chest. _No…_

I almost forgot all about the little incident until I felt a whisper against my neck… Warm lips grazing along my neck in tender kisses, raising goosebumps as they explored the length of my neck.

_I didn't know that you come here, _he whispered, lips still attached to my skin.

I took a shaky breath. _Yes, _I tried to say, _now if you'll excuse me-_ My protest sounded more like a whimper.

He spun me around, capturing my lips in his. It's been so long… He tasted like heaven. A blend of cigarettes, whisky, and something unmistakably Edward. His heady scent sword around me as I lost myself in the kiss. His tongue sought entrance and I obeyed, opening my mouth as our tongues danced together, battling for dominance.

I broke away, gasping for air. _Let's get out of here_, he growled, his voice husky. I nodded wordlessly. _Yes. _I've been waiting for this for so long.

I remembered his calloused hand under my blouse, caressing my skin so tenderly, so lovingly. I remembered the way we fumbled for my keys in my doorway, eager to get inside. I remembered the way he undressed me, slowly and adoringly, stripping my clothing and his away, leaving us bare and vulnerable with each other.

I remembered… The way he entered me; every noise he made, the powerful thrusts of his hips. The way he called me _baby_, so sincerely that he almost made me forget the last three years alone without him.

Almost.

I remembered the moment when we climaxed together, the way we cried out together, and the way we held each other after our union.

He fell asleep right away, leaving me alone, as awake as ever to think.

Were the three years apart as painful for him as they were for me?

What did it mean? Is he here to stay? To be with me?

My thoughts became hazy as I fell asleep, my head on his chest, breathing in his heady scent.

The next morning, I woke up to an empty bed.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Lots of love, Chlo x**


End file.
